


Disce quasi semper victurus, vive quasi cras moriturus. - Learn as if always going to live, live as if tomorrow going to die.

by hhertzof



Series: Looking for Home [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't prepared for her life to fall apart again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disce quasi semper victurus, vive quasi cras moriturus. - Learn as if always going to live, live as if tomorrow going to die.

She thought she was safe. That she'd outrun the monsters of her past and had finally found some peace. Rebuilding a life on New Caprica had been challenging but ultimately rewarding. She was taking risks again; daring to stand up to President Adar as she felt more secure in her own position.

Then everything fell apart.

She wasn't prepared for the cancer or the Cylons or to find herself the last member of the Colonial government left standing. She wasn't prepared for war. And yet…she felt more alive than she had in years. She was a fighter, but somewhere along the line she had stopped, sacrificing speaking her mind for her own safety.

Now she had someone to fight against and she threw everything she was and everything she had into the battle, determined to make a difference in the short time she had left. The cancer…her weakness…a constant reminder that it wouldn't be long.

If nothing else, knowing she might die tomorrow had reminded her how to value life, and that some things were always worth fighting for.


End file.
